The Brave
by L. Elizabeth1
Summary: The war has ripped though everyone's lives, it will take bravery, friendship, and perhaps love to win. This is the third and final story of Ari's Trilogy.
1. Author's Note

A note to my readers:

This is the last story in Ari's Trilogy. I ended the last story to make way for the finishing story. My hope is to finish this whole thing by Christmas, but who knows. I know the ending of To Rise and Fall was abrupt and didn't give much detail, but it is more like a preview to this story. Everything will be explained especially something Sasori said in the first story. Have faith that everything will work out in the end!

I also want to thank all of the wonderful people who gave me the encouraging reviews. It really means a lot to get home and see I got reviews. It also helps me write further chapters, so please keep in touch about what you think about the story's direction and anything you are unhappy with.

In the future I would like to take an adaptation of this story, (minus the Naruto element) and write it into a real novel. If I plan to go through with that I will let everyone know and send all of my reviewers free copies! )

Please keep reading and reviewing and I will try not to let you guys down.

Sincerely,

L.Elizabeth

P.S. I wanted to know who you think Sakura should be paired up with. She will have a role in the last one cause I do like her very much and didnt give her much of a chance to be seen in the last two stories. So this is an unofficial poll please send me your thoughts in review form

1) Saskue

2) Kakashi

3) Garra

4) Deidara

5) Sai

6) She becomes a spinster!

The majority of the votes will get the girl! )


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, any song I may put in, or any thing other than what is mine. This is the last disclaimer so please read carefully.

Chapter 1

"Three years, and you haven't changed a bit." Ari told the dark figure in front of her.

"You have grown into a strong leader. I've heard about your many victories." Itachi moved out of the shadows and into Ari's apartment. Ari had lived in Leaf for the last three years, and as a general, she had been given a privet quarters. Itachi went to a chair and took a seat, Ari followed suit.

"Where have you been Itachi?" Ari asked after a few moments of silence. She had longed to see him since they had parted so long ago and now he was sitting in front of her and she had so little to say.

"I would like to hear about you Ari. My story is long and complicated and I wish to just…" he paused, he looked down which was very unusual for Itachi. "I want to hear your voice for a while." He managed to push it out.

Ari was baffled with Itachi's demeanor. He had never looked away, never paused, never showed emotion like this. She was heartbroken with this change, not because he was acting strange, but it was in the fine lines. He had seen things she could only imagine in her wildest nightmares. He had been hurt.

"Okay. Well where should I begin?" Ari took her boots off and sat cross-legged in her chair.

"After I left you I realized that only two groups of shinobi and myself were never going to take out the base. I got in touch with the Leader and explained the situation. He told me to stay in Leaf and gather forces. I assume that is when you went on your mission to find The Order's Leader." Itachi nodded slightly.

"My abilities grew exponentially over the years and I was put in charge of an offensive squad and sent into Sound." She paused recalling the events that led her away from her friends into a world of battle strategy and fighting.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Move, move, move!" Ari screamed at two soldiers as they were chased by three werewolves. She gathered her chakra and whistled a strange tune so high that the wolves dropped to the ground in pain, allowing the two soldiers to escape. Three others fought against the remaining wolves while she send six shards of silver flying to the fallen wolves, hitting them two in the head each. _

_The rest were slain easily and the squad who was tired, drained, and missing four headed to the next known enemy camp._

* * *

"For years it went on like that, fighting, and loosing comrades." She shook her head. "I haven't laughed in three years Itachi. I am sick of war and I will finish this before I get to old to enjoy my life." Tears welled up in her eyes, she looked into Itachi with longing. Pleading him to tell her sweet lies about how the war was almost over, the fighting was almost at an end. She saw no false promises in his eyes, she just saw Itachi, and for now it was enough for her.

* * *

A/N: Short I know I know, I had limited time and I wanted to clear up something for myself. Please Please PLEASE read and review. 


	3. Child's Play

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAMERS

Chapter 2

Ari told stories of her battles, and her victories in re-claiming villages, as well as the good people she had lost under her command. She didn't realize she had been talking for four hours until a little boy came into her apartment and flew into her arms.

"Miss Ari, Miss Ari its story time!" the light haired five year old exclaimed. She smiled and hugged him to herself.

"Tell the others to come here tonight, I think Mr. Itachi over there wouldn't mind listening to another story. She winked at Itachi and he gave her a small nod. The little boy looked over to the strange man in his "Miss Ari's" apartment, as if just noticing him for the first time. He jumped off of Ari's lap and took a few tentative steps forward. He looked into Itachi's eyes and cocked his head to the side. He smile suddenly and ran out.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked a bewildered Ari.

"I have no idea, normally he is really shy around people. He is Kalo, one of the orphans here. They stay with some of the village widows, but they come to me to hear stories of my world and listen to me play various instruments." She got out of her seat and made her way to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea or perhaps a sandwich? You look famished." Ari opened her refrigerator and looked over at her guest.

"If it is not trouble." He stated calmly as always. Ari smiled and set to work making him a roast beef sandwich and tea.

He took the plate from her and had to restrain himself from eating the entire sandwich in one bite. It had been days since he last ate and Ari got the feeling she would have to go to the market tomorrow.

Even though there was such a brutal war, Ari had made sure the villages who had the most military protection kept going on like usual. It was not only for the sake of the children, but for their entire moral. Farms were heavily guarded and everybody from the town helped on them. Cattle, pigs, goats, chicken, and other farm animals were bred and slaughtered on a higher scale than in the time of peace because some of the meat and produce were sent throughout the United Allied Nations. Not everyone was as well off as they were and they could not afford to loose anymore people to famine. Market days were twice a week and all food was free. The only thing that had to be paid for was clothes, make-up, toiletries, pots and pans, ect. For the families that couldn't afford some of those things, there were funds to help them clothe themselves. The entire economy had stabilized and Leaf was the most prosperous and generous of the UAN.

"Miss Ari!" six children came bounding into the apartment and hugged Ari's leggs. Ari laughed and patted them all on the head.

"Everyone in attention!" she yelled, and all six formed a straight, even line in front of her. "About face!" she commanded and they turned towards Itachi.

There were four girls and two boys in the group of children. They ranged in age from 4-8 and they all couldn't keep a straight face in their formation as hard as they tried.

"Itachi, this is Emiko, Terina, Ayame, Kalo, and Jornin. Girls and boys, this is Itachi Uchiha." She smiled at the stotic Uchiha who gave a nod and looked at each of them.

"Permission to speak ma'am!" The youngest, Jornin said in his babyish voice. Ari put a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him.

"Granted Jornin."

"Are you related to Sasuke-san? Because he gave me ball and it is red and I really like it." He concluded with a big gap-tooth smile and a salute. Itachi was surprised with the youngster's ability to speak so well and nodded to him.

"Ok guys, sit down." The children obeyed their leader and sat in a half-circle around the empty chair Ari was seated in before, and Itachi. Ari took a seat and began a strange story of two young lovers by the names of Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for such short chapters, this week has been crazy for me with mid-terms and papers do! I will try and make the next one longer. This meeting between Ari and Itachi is how I can describe all the events leading up to where they are without a thousand and one flashbacks, (which I don't particularly like writing, by the way). I will have a point to this story eventually, I promise. I do have the ending and next chapter in my head, but the stuff in between has yet to come to me. Thank you to all my readers, please read and review and answer my poll I posted in the pre-chapter PLEASE!!!!! 


	4. The Planning

Disclaimer: READ OTHER DISCLAIMERS!

Chapter 3

"Ok kids go on home." Ari walked them to the door after the story had ended. She held on to the oldest girl's arm for a moment and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded and sprinted out of the apartment.

"I am going to set up the guest bedroom for you Itachi, I sent Emiko to get a change of clothes from the supply store for you to wear, seeing as though you didn't bring any extras.

"You don't have to let me stay here Ari, I could make camp on the edge of town." Itachi said sternly, but didn't move to get up.

"Ah, but then who would protect me from all the beasties? Please stay Itachi, it would be an honor for my old partner to stay in my home." She smiled at him and without waiting for an answer she grabbed spare pillows and blankets and started making up the bed in the spare room across from her own.

A few moments later Emiko returned with a pair of grey slacks and a black short sleeve shirt.

"Thank you my dear! You go on and get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Ari took the clothes from the girl and gave her a small hug. Emiko bowed and left quickly. Ari threw the clothes over to Itachi and gestured to the bathroom which was at the end of the hall with both bedrooms on either side of it.

"Towels are in the closet, a nice hot shower would probably be good for you." Ari laughed softly.

"Are you insinuating that I smell?" Itachi quipped lightly. Ari nodded, pinched her nose and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Itachi took the torn, blood- stained clothes off his scarred body. Burn marks covered his upper back and shoulders, the rest of his torso was covered in long whip marks. The hot water soothed his aching muscles, and for the first time in three years, he felt almost relaxed.

When he got out of the shower he smelled something pleasant coming from the kitchen. He dressed quickly and tied his long black hair in a low pony-tail at the base of his neck.

"Oh you smell MUCH better!" Ari pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and told him to sit. In front of him was a heaping plate of food. He thanked her quietly and, with as much reservation as he could muster, he started eating the delicious food. Ari took a seat next to him and piled a little on her plate for herself. She wasn't exactly hungry, but it seemed like the polite thing to do.

"Deidara is coming tomorrow. We are going over a plan to corner The Order in the far cliffs of Stone. It's about time this war ended." She busied herself with her food.

"Would you help us win this thing?" Itachi paused and looked up at Ari.

"Hn." He responded, and their conversation ended like it used to so long ago.

* * *

The meeting consisted of the leaders of Leaf and Sand (Naruto, Garra), the generals of the offence (Ari, Shikamaru), the Leaders of the Home Guards of Leaf and Sound (Kakashi, Sakura) (Temari, Kankuro), and the two Akatsuki (Deidara, Itachi).

Deidara arrived early in the morning, by himself as always. He greeted Ari with a usual hug and was startled to find Itachi standing behind her.

"Hmm, I knew you weren't dead, yeah." He bowed in respect, and set down his maps and clay figurines.

"We have them cornered at the boarder of Stone, I believe it is all of them, yeah. If we can move our forces to box the order in from the South, East and West, The Order has no where to go but North." Deidara moved his figurines around the map as he explained the tactic.

"I see, we can push them to the edge of the great cliffs of Stone." Garra commented.

"Exactly. The North will have to be the last defense, for the ones who manage to escape the cliffs, yeah."

"How many soldiers are we going to need in this attack." Naruto looked over at his favorite genus.

"Let us figure eighty in each company, three companies, plus fifty or so for the North. Roughly two-hundred ninety. Plus forty or so for the Home Guard of each village, so we need a head count of at least three-hundred seventy." Shikmaru said while scribbling numbers on a piece of paper.

"How many do we have?" Garra asked Ari.

"Two-fifty in all the companies combined, including Home Guard." She responded.

"What about clones" Naruto put in.

"The Wolves can smell through them, there would be gaps in the formation if we used 120 clones. Plus that would drain the hell out of the user's chakra quickly, yeah." Deidara answered.

"Lets look at this another way." Ari spoke up. "What would the put on the front line of offence?"

"The zombies." Everyone answered.

"Right, because they are the most expendable. How about the second line of offence?"

"The Wolves and Vamps." Temari supplied.

"The first line defense?"

"The Creatures." Naturo answered.

"The last line of defense?"

"The Black Cloaked Nobles." Sakura whispered.

The room went silent, they all knew of the Black Cloak Nobles, although none of them had seen them up close, except Itachi. It was his mission to find weaknesses in the highest ranks of The Order. Everyone looked to the man in the corner. He met Ari's eye and moved to the front of the room, where the map lay.

"They have an aversion to fire." He answered simply, but in his few words were a thousand more unspoken.

"So fire can kill them?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No. Nothing can kill them, they just don't like fire." Itachi responded coldly.

"What do you mean nothing can kill them? They are immortal?" Naruto boomed with his 'loud voice'.

"They are neither living nor dead, but rather both death and life. They cannot be created nor destroyed." Itachi said glaring at the blonde.

"But can they be changed? They sound like energy, pure energy with mortal bodies. Perhaps that is why they don't like fire, it would ruin their shell." Ari said slowly.

"How can we change energy?" Kankuro asked with a frown.

"Well perhaps we can use energy and fire together." Kakashi said looking at Ari deeply. "How well has the weather changing jutsu coming along?"

"Lighting and fire together? That is a great idea Kakashi!" Ari started writing in a journal after giving Kakashi a grin.

"I will have to seriously work on it, right now I can only make it drizzle for a few moments." She said after a moment's thought.

"The fire jutsu can be performed by both Uchihas, we need as much as we can get." Temari added.

"I agree." Itachi said with a nod to the blonde wind mistress.

"Sakura, send word out to Teme to get back here as soon as he can." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes at his old nickname and left to find a messenger bird.

"We will prepare and meet back here in one week. Deidara, please inform Sasori and Kisame of the plans and Itachi's safety." Ari said as she hugged the blonde Akatsuki.

"You got it, yeah." He responded and jumped on his great white bird.

The final battle of the forces of good and evil had begun in this simple planning.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the lack of update for forever! Term papers, ugh! I had to write a paper about Lincoln and McClellan and about how the democrats hated Lincoln and wrote all kinds of bad stuff in the newspapers which means I had to actually FIND newspapers on microfilm from 1864! All kinds of fun I tell you.

The end of the war is coming, but this story will eventually be what happens after the war. I don't like war and it needs to end, do you agree?

Please ANSWER MY POLL IN THE PRE-CHAPTER!!! I will be your best friend!

Please read and review, thank you sooo much for putting up with me and my not updating quickly!


	5. True Strengths

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS

Chapter 4

"Tell me why you have changed so much Itachi. There is a new darkness behind your eyes, its almost as if you had found your humanity or something." Ari took a sip of her tea. She had been training all day on the weather changing jutsu, with Itachi watching on closely.

The man in question didn't say anything as he looked towards the setting sun. He had almost forgotten what a sunset in Leaf was like. He was reminded of his childhood, and the forces that took his humanity in the first place.

"I wasn't always the way I was." He began. "I was a kid who had everyone looking at me to be this great ninja, the new clan leader. They didn't care if I was happy as long as I lived up to their expectations. I soon became bitter; I hated my clan and everything they stood for.

I got an invitation from a newly formed organization called Akatsuki. They wanted me for my ability to dominate every opponent." He took a sip of his tea.

"I refused them at first, told them that I was not a criminal no matter how pathetic my family was. After learning that my clan was going to betray the village, my path became clear. I made sure that Sasuke hated me enough to become stronger than myself. I became absorbed in my missions, I was no longer a member of a clan, I was my own separate entity. Soon it didn't matter who I killed or what I did, I had finally lost most of my sanity and what makes me a human being. That didn't change much until I left to find out information about the Black Cloaked Nobles and the leaders of The Order.

I spied at first, cloaking my chakra, moving with the stealth my ANBU training had taught me. The Black Cloaks saw right through it, and they took me captive. For six months I was in the caves of the underground. They would take turns draining my chakra with only one hand, all the while making me see through the eyes of everyone I had ever killed." His fist tightened on the cup as the memories came back to him.

"It was as if I was trapped in my own Mangekyo Sharingan, because a few moments felt like years. It was then I realized I was a human, and these creatures were not going to stop until I was crazy or dead. I used my fire jutsu with all my remaining chakra and pushed them away from the exit. It stunned them long enough for me to escape. I ran for two days straight, I thought my lungs were going to burst and my legs were so cramped the pain clouded my mind. The only rational thought I had was to keep running, as far away as I could."

Ari held back her emotions throughout his story; in the end she placed a hand on his shoulder. She had a feeling the Black Cloaks had something to do with his change, but she couldn't fathom how awful those creatures were until he spoke. There was an edge to his voice, an underling emotion. He was suffering from the Black Cloak's grasp even in his sleep.

"Come with me Itachi." She stood and held a hand out to him. He reluctantly took it and she led him inside. They walked to her room, she opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Lay down." She commanded as she moved to the other side of the room where a bookshelf was. He complied with her order and laid his head on her pillow. She moved towards him with a small box in her hands. She sat on the other side of the bed, moving close to him until they were touching shoulders.

"Two days from now, we go into battle. It looks as though you haven't had a good night's sleep in years. Please, let me help you." She removed a small flute from the case and placed the empty box on the floor.

"I am fine." He said and moved to get up.

"Itachi, I've got your back. Please let me help you like you have helped me. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. You have saved me in so many ways, but your strength has always helped me the most. I wanted to be as strong as you, and I became strong. I wanted to control my emotions like you, and I fought without the briefest flicker of emotion on my face. You were my inspiration, the person I compared all my actions to. I have a chance to start repaying you and I will take it." She looked him straight in the eye.

"How does it work?" he asked gruffly.

"You wont dream, you will wake up in eight hours, and if there is any disturbance, such as an intruder or anything you will wake immediately. You will awak completely refreshed and alert." She concluded, laying her head down on the pillow next to him.

"Hn." He sighed and she smiled.

The sweet melody quickly put the Uchiha to sleep. Ari smiled at her work and brushed a stray hair from his face. He was still so young, and he had been through things that she could never imagine. She got up and placed chakra seals all around her house. They would alert her of anything strange, and because it was seven at night, the home guard would be on high alert. Night brought the beasties.

She went back to her room and laid down next to Itachi. This night he would sleep without the threat of the Black Cloaks, and she would sleep with the warmth of her friend.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes to find himself pinned. The small woman on top of him had her head on his chest and left arm curled under her chin. Her leg was thrown over his and Itachi could only assume she had moved in her sleep. He realized that he had his arm around her frame as well.

'_I moved as well'_ he thought with amusement.

He untangled himself without waking her and felt the first effects of his sleep. He felt more control and strength than he had felt in years. It was as if the last three years had never happened.

* * *

Ari woke to an empty bed. She walked around the house and could not find any trace of Itachi. A small thud came from her yard; she opened her door to find Itachi throwing kunai at target boards.

"Feel better?" she smirked, knowing that he did. He gave her a rare, small smile and beckoned her outside.

"Would you like to train?" She smiled at the prospect of showing him all the new techniques she had learned. He nodded and they set off for one of the training fields.

* * *

"Don't go 'easy' on me Itachi, give me your all, no Sharingan." She pointed a finger at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then no humming, singing, or playing any instruments." He smirked. She sighed and nodded.

"Lets go!" and they were off. Itachi stood on the defensive most of the fight, but after Ari landed a few hard blows, he took the offensive.

'_She has gotten faster.'_

'_He is still so damn fast!'_

'_If I were to have let her used her music jutsus, she might have had me already.'_

'_If he was using his Sharingan, I would be finished.'_

'_She is strong.'_

'_He is holding back.'_

'_Time to heat things up.' _

'_Lets cheat a bit.'_

"Sharingan!" his coal eyes turned to their red. She smirked and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She whispered something to the ground and roots shot out of the ground, nearly capturing Itachi's ankle. She whistled to the sky and ten birds flew at him, dropping rocks towards his head. She then clapped her hands together loudly, made a few hand signs and sang a single note towards the sky. The clouds grew dark and the winds kicked up. Rain started to pour on them and lighting flashed all around Ari. She lifted a hand towards Itachi, and a bolt came at him. He barely moved out of its way in time. She released the storm and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?" she smiled. He did something very unexpected. He laughed.

She was shocked, she had never heard him laugh before and it was beautiful. She laughed along with him, but it was over as quickly as it began.

"Getting better, you might want to cut out the theatrics a bit for the battle, but you are stronger than when we last met." They walked towards her house, bent on showers and something to eat when she was stopped in the street by Sakura.

"He is home! And he has reinforcements from villages in the far South. We have enough for the plan to work!" the pink haired girl smiled brightly and Ari thanked her for the good news. They had an army, they had the enemy boxed, and they had faith in their plan.

* * *

A/N: I am a bad person for not reviewing and its not fair to the people who read this. I am sooo sorry, I promise I was try harder to get chapters out in a reasonable timeframe. Please read and review!

THANK YOU!e haH


	6. Two Days

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS

Chapter 5

Sakura smiled at her former team mate. Since Sasuke's return, they had been getting very close.

"Why did it take you so long?" Sakura asked exasperatedly.

"It takes a long time to travel all over the place, did you miss me?" Sasuke smirked at the grinning girl.

"Of course not! Why would I ever miss someone like you?" she teased.

"Hn. My brother has returned I see. Cant say I necessarily missed him."

"No, but Ari sure did. You don't think there is something going on between the two of them do you?" she sat down on the grass of the training field they walked to.

"My brother does not feel things like that Sakura. He is more machine than man, I just hope Ari realizes that." Sasuke took a seat next to her.

"Ugh, why doesn't she spend more time with the nice guys? It was always the cold heartless jerks for her. Maybe you should go work your charms on the music muse!" she giggled. They had come to an understanding years before that they would never be the way Sakura had wanted them to be when they were kids. She didn't feel the same girlish crush on him as she did when she was young, and he realized that they made better friends than lovers.

"Even if I were to try and 'work my charms' on her, Itachi would probably try to kill me for it." Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I thought you said that he didn't care like that?"

"He doesn't, but in his view, Ari belongs to him. She is his partner, woman, and tie to humanity. He may never have love for her like the way we view love, but he needs her. Think about it, who was the first person he came to after he had been not seen in three years?"

"Ari, but doesn't that mean, on some level, that he care for her?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Perhaps on some level, but he mostly sees her as a pillar of support. Most likely she views him in the same way. Itachi will never be the kind of man who buys a girl flowers or wonders if he should hold her hand or not, he cannot express himself in that way. He shows her he cares by saving her, training with her, letting her touch him even if it is just to pick a piece of lint off his cloak. He trusts her." Sakura shook her head and looked at the sky.

"Strange people." She muttered, but smiled quickly when she identified a cloud that looked like a rabbit.

* * *

"Hinata! Have you seen my sandals?!" Naruto's loud voice boomed through the quiet house.

"Down here, Naruto!" she called from the living room. He bounded into the room, sweeping his wife off her feet, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Tomorrow is our last day together before the big fight." Naruto said somberly, putting his wife back on her feet.

"Are you sure you wont need me in the lines?" Hinata asked in her small demure voice.

"No, you are much to valuable here, plus I need something to look forward to remember?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hinata laughed and let her husband pick her up again and whisk her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Checkmate." Shikamaru smiled triumphantly. Kakashi sighed and laid his wooden king down.

"Are you nervous?" Kakashi asked the brown haired genus.

"About what? The battle? Of course I am, it is rather troublesome to fight you know. People die, friends die. I am never completely prepared for a battle. This war has crushed everything we once knew into something strange and overall unrecognizable. I trust Ari, and this plan is a very good one but there will be causalties. Some of the people we see every day are not going to walk away from this battle. It is surreal."

"I wish I could be there." Kakashi whispered almost wistfully. He knew he had to stay behind, in a fight with the large water creature Ari had named Nessie, he almost lost his right leg. The creature had been destroyed, but Kakashi could never fully recover from it. His limp became a testament of that and he was placed in the Home Guard to be the last line of defense for the village. He didn't mind terribly, though. The war had aged him so much, as well as the loss of many of his friends; Asuma, Genma, Jiraiya, Yamato, Kurenai, Tsunade. He was never bitter about how he had to stay home, but he couldn't deny that he missed going on missions and fighting in the battles.

"What a drag." Shikamaru drawled. "I got to go, Temari wanted me to spend the day with her. Women are so troublesome." He stood and raised a hand in goodbye as he walked away from Kakashi.

* * *

Gaara leaned with his back against a tree in one of the training fields. He took in the sight around him. The birds sought retreat here from the creatures they were fighting. He couldn't help but sigh at the peace all around him.

Sai said nothing as he took a seat against the tree opposite to where Gaara was standing. The Sand ninja studied the artist carefully, watching him start to sketch on his drawing pad.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked finally, not being able to stand the tension between them.

"Drawing you." Sai said simply.

"Why?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"You contrast nicely with the surrounding. Its artistic." Sai clarified, not bothering to look up from his work.

He was right, Gaara of the Sand did look out of place among the trees and green surroundings of Leaf. Sai had said that he contrasted, not necessarily that he didn't belong. Gaara sighed again, letting the strange artist continue to draw him.

* * *

"I remember you being stronger." Temari laughed at her brother. Kankuro frowned and sent his puppet in for another attack, which Temari quickly blocked and sent her own wind attack back at him.

"So what is going on with you and that Nara kid?" Kankuro asked, she faultered a step, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ooh are we in LOVE little sister?" Kankuro teased. Temari blushed and sent another attack at him. She would never admit it, but she loved the spars she had with her brothers. They would treat her like an equal, and never put her down because she was a woman. They all knew that if it was a real fight between all three of them, they would probably all be killed. They fought quite similarly since the war broke out. They fight to defend their village, protect their people, and protect each other.

* * *

Deidara arrived early in the morning, two days and the fight would be on. He was as prepared as one could possibly be for it. However he was not prepared for who greeted him when he arrived.

"Deidara-san, could I speak to you?" Sakura smiled nervously and played with her hands. Deidara raised a brow but motioned for her to speak.

"I am a medic, as you know, and even though I am part of the Home Guard, Naruto and Ari think its best that I go into the battle with you all. The problem is, I don't think I can be a hundred places at once and getting from one end of the battle field to the other will be very difficult on foot."

Deidara knew where this was going, but he let her continue. Her nervousness apparent in her fear of rejection.

"I need to be mobile, and I though maybe you could help me with that." She finished, looking up shyly.

"Sure." He said simply, causing Sakura to drop her jaw at his small and quiet response.

"Uh… ok thanks." She finally managed to mutter.

"No problem, yeah." He smiled. She smiled back and left him to unpack his things.

* * *

The rest of the village went on like it always did, but there was something in the air. There was a sense of unease about the impending battle. But there was also hope. People dared to dream for an end of the bloodshed, and as the day came to a close the people looked to the stars, wishing on every single one for victory.

"Please let me save as many as possible." -Sakura

"Don't let me fail." -Sasuke

"Let my friends come home alive." –Kakashi

"Make this the last battle." –Shikamaru

"Allow me to come home to my people, and my wife." –Naruto

"Keep my husband and friends safe." –Hinata

"Let my people's trust help me to win." –Gaara

"Please keep my brothers and that lazy bastard okay" –Temari

"Don't let that lazy bastard break my sister's heart." –Kankuro

"Give me purpose." –Sai

"I hope this works, yeah." –Deidara

"Let me find peace." –Itachi

"Give Itachi peace, and help me be a strong enough person to destroy this enemy." –Ari

Their whispers and silent prayers were sent up to the people who had been taken away from them. The sky was bright that night, the start shone brilliantly, and even on the brink of a battle, there was serenity.

* * *

A/N: Okay then. Please read and review! 


	7. The Brave

Disclaimer: READ THE OTHER DISCLAIMERS

Chapter 6

The air was thick with anticipation. The Allied forces moved forward through the hills and mountains of Stone, treading carefully but purposefully forward. The faces of the fighters were somber, knowing that this battle would be the deciding factor in this war. If they won, the war would be over and they all could start rebuilding their lives. If they lost, many would die or become prisoners. The villages might fall and life would never be good for anyone ever again.

The Allied forces stopped in unison as they saw the monsters coming over the hill. They were trying to move past the cliffs of Stone. All they had fought for stood on this battle field and each side had one thing in common; their desire for survival.

"This is it. Thank you for all that you've done Itachi." Ari whispered to her friend.

The battle was fierce. Jutsus and bodies were flying everywhere. Confusion and blood ran through the stones in the hills but the Allies were pushing the monsters back. Ari, Itachi, and Sasuke went to the rear, to the Black Cloaked Nobles. Sakura took to the skies with a clay bird Deidara made for her. She healed those she could and left those she couldn't. The others were fighting hard and the monster's numbers were falling more quickly then the Allies.

"Ari now!" Sasuke yelled. Ari gathered her wits and commanded the skies to unleash a mighty storm with a song on a flute. Lighting crashed around her and then surged forward to the three Nobles just as Itachi and Sasuke sent their fire. The Nobles drew back from the flames and into the lightning.

A shadow flew out of one of the Nobles and straight at Ari, she screamed and dropped to the ground. Her screams echoed through the battle field as the Noble attacked her from the inside.

_"You are not worth life, you should just give up." The Noble whispered evilly._

_"You're wrong!" She shouted and pushed him out of her head, just as Itachi taught her to do. _

When she opened her eyes she had people all around her. The sounds of battle were over and the faces around her were her friends. She looked at Itachi, who was being healed by Sakura, and smiled before darkness consumed her.

* * *

The Allies won, after ten hours of hard battle, the monsters had been pushed off the cliffs of Stone. One fifth of the army had been killed, but her friends had been spared. The war was over, and they were taking their wounded back home. Ari was among the unconscious, after she had been attacked by the Noble, her body's healing rate had slowed considerably. Sakura couldn't do anything for her, and Ari had fallen into a coma. For three weeks Ari remained in her sleep while the villages were rebuilding around her. Itachi never left her side though. The others couldn't imagine how Itachi could change from a cold hearted monster into a loving friend. No one could see how a small strange girl could change such a man. But she wasn't an ordinary girl, Sasori had been right. The girl held a prophecy, one that had been told to The Leader ten years before.

_Fire and Song blended will be_

_The cold and blinded will see_

_Evil turned into singer's might_

_In the dark wars final fight_

Itachi's cold heart had been melted and the broken song bird had been strengthened into a fighter. Even though Itachi called himself weak for bearing such emotion, he could never deny the strong fear he felt when he saw her fall, and the fierce happiness he felt when she finally awoke.

The Leader of the Order had turned out to be the combined efforts of the Black Cloaks, brought here by a worm hole not unlike the one that sent Ari there. The war had brought a deeper respect for life throughout the villages.

* * *

Sakura had become chief medical ninja of Leaf and had strangely enough become enamored with the explosions master, Deidara and he with her. Deidara was allowed to stay in Leaf, and for the first time in years he had a home. Sasori and Kisame went back to work for The Leader, but kept in touch. The Akatsuki were no longer enemies, but regarded as allies. Sasuke went with a group to rebuild Sound, the village forgotten in the mess. They people still there were starving and scared, and welcomed the help. Sasuke eventually was asked to become Kage of Sound and accepted. Under his command, Sound was built up to be a strong ally and the people there were happy for the first time in years. Naruto and Hinata had two children and enjoyed a quiet happy life as the leaders of Leaf. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru went to Sand and rebuilt it stronger than it had ever been. Shikamaru asked Temari to marry him the year after the war ended. Sai was always around, helping those who needed it, learning about human emotion as he went. Kakashi retired and met a civilian woman whom he fell deeply in love with.

Ari sat on a park bench thinking about how strange life had turned out. She had been loved, hated, tolerated, admired, and loved again. She smiled at the last thought. The wind blew through her hair gently as she rubbed her swollen belly.

This was a new world, a world for the brave. She got up slowly and walked home.

* * *

A/N: That the end. Very sudden, I know, but I think Ari needed to finally rest. She was a wonderful character and I enjoyed writing her. Thank you so much to all of my readers, you are all awsome.

P.S: I am in the process of a new story, one that is not any part related to this one. Its a Gaara/OC thing that came to me. I like the idea so im going to write it. Its about a Cloud girl, not a interdimentional traveler person again. More realistic I think. Keep a watch out for it!


End file.
